


sam/joe

by imissusweetheart



Category: Angels in America, zipper - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissusweetheart/pseuds/imissusweetheart





	1. Chapter 1

Sam/Joe  
（车，时间点在婚礼之后，Lynch受伤之前）

豪华酒店的装饰中，最不缺的就是明亮、华贵且无处不在的灯光。Sam Ellis倚着墙等小管家办好入住手续。电梯跳动的红色数字上有个小白灯，晃到了他的眼，他想这该死的灯真是和这个国家里的政客一样多余。  
他醉了，视线里Joe小跑过来的身影有虚幻描边，他被酒精麻痹的大脑下达指令说那是只小兔子，正蹦蹦跳跳地跑进老虎大张的嘴巴里。他嚼碎嘴里的薄荷糖，细碎糖块在齿间碾碎，融化流淌进喉咙。他在兔子接近时佯装头晕，时机巧妙地栽进Joe怀里，被对方敞开的臂膀接纳。  
他扶着Joe肩膀站稳，歉疚一笑，说真是对不起。  
Joe闻到男人领口残余的木质香。他局促地抿了唇，意识到自己在渴望一个吻。  
Sam脱掉外套扔在地上，扯开领带甩到椅背，衬衫扣子解了两颗，在镜子前弯腰洗了把脸，出来时手和脸都没擦水，领口也湿哒哒。  
“你知道，他们总说什么这个时代是最好的时代也是最坏的时代的狗屁，”Sam没接Joe递过来的毛巾，在对方小心翼翼擦拭他脸上的水时尽量表现出顺从的模样，说话的语气却很是疲惫，仿佛他酒后上头的效果这时才堪堪流露出来，“这个国家从根里就腐坏了，你懂吗，天呐，你怎么会懂呢，我又在说胡话了。”  
“Ellis先生，我听说你上次竞选成功了。”这不是本该开心的事情吗。Joe及时收住了最后一句，他后悔了，这太唐突了，自己又知道些什么呢，他现在只是一个小管家而已，虽然是国王的管家，但本质上还是一样的，就算是律师，他也没有做到多高的职位。他怎么就能在参议员先生面前胡乱揣摩呢，太糟糕了。  
Joe手中的毛巾轻擦过Sam的鬓角，顺着侧脸的线条擦到下颌，他动作一顿，不知道该不该继续往下。他的目光不受控制地溜进参议员敞开的衣领，从喉结向下，锁骨隐约的轮廓，再多就看不到了。Sam握住他迟疑的手腕，抬眼看他，眸子里醺然醉意退去，如同猎鹰在迷雾后露出警觉盯紧猎物。  
“对，我成功了，这算是值得高兴的事吧。”Sam的声音突然冷淡下来，他握着Joe的腕子在血管密集处无意识揉捏，最后放了手，把人推开，“……我一直相信我与我所代表的制度不会让人失望，虽然这个社会可能现在看起来充满了辜负，事实上……与其他所有要向纳税人道歉的政府机构一样，国会里充斥着不堪的东西，这些，我们甚至连表露出来都是有罪的。”  
Joe无措地站在原地。是被讨厌了吧。小管家委屈地垂下眼睛不知如何是好。他不是……他以为……  
“Joe，我以为你会懂……大概是我看错了，抱歉，忘了我的胡言乱语吧。”  
Joe的身体躁动起来，血管里涌动着灼热岩浆，心脏和大脑以令人兴奋的频率同步震颤着。他记得这种感觉。和Louis相遇时。那个轻小的吻。他记得，他的身体和灵魂都帮主人记着那瞬间绽放又死去的火花，近乎卑微的渴求，与辛酸。  
“不是的，我……”  
Joe跪下来，手扶在Sam膝盖，没用什么力气。青年微微仰头望沙发里的男人，玫瑰唇瓣般鲜艳稚嫩的双唇张开，“Ellis先生。”像花朵显露花蕾。  
Sam的手落在Joe脸上，带着某种不确定性描摹着他五官的轮廓。年轻人明显受惊了，仰望他的眸子里有毫不掩饰的惶恐，和倾慕，对，倾慕，Sam会用这个词。在婚礼上看到Joe的第一眼，他就确定了某些隐秘的真相，也在Joe看向他的视线和说话方式里挖掘出可以利用的线索。  
他略微粗糙的手指落到Joe唇上，指尖稍用力摩挲，那张嘴就发出一声短促沉吟。差不多就是Sam脑内神经崩断的声音。指尖皮肤将感受到的柔软和温热传导过来，稍有延迟。Sam在一瞬间确定了，他之前故作姿态的疲惫和故弄玄虚的废话起作用了，他已经把这个小兔子套牢了，这意味着占有，意味着他可以对他做想做的任何事。  
他早就看到Joe渴望爱又偏偏爱不得的一颗心。他正把那颗易碎的小东西牢牢握在掌心。  
Sam的手指从Joe微张的唇间滑进去，触碰到他湿热的舌，他不想进度太快显得自己很激进，于是就任由Joe先来掌控进程。年轻人的舌头很胆小，在手指侵入时本能瑟缩，又讨好似的卷上来，嘴巴乖巧地将整根手指含住，并不熟练地用舌头和口腔取悦。  
Sam的手指在Joe口腔里和对方的舌头玩一场恶劣的挑逗游戏。抽出来时Joe双唇红润，嘴角挂着牵出来的银丝，微微低喘。Sam把被Joe舔湿的手指放进自己嘴里，然后勾着Joe下巴去要一个吻，Joe张开嘴巴全然接受了Sam的索求。Sam从众多高级妓女取悦他的活计里学来的技巧不是Joe一个并没有做过太多次的人可以招架的。仅仅是一个湿吻Joe已经娇喘连连。  
Sam把Joe拉起来跨坐在自己腿上，胯间勃起的物事隔着裤子抵上Joe的屁股。Joe衬衫的扣子被Sam一颗一颗解掉，半退到手肘，将脱不脱地挂在胳膊上。Sam从脖子往下舔到Joe胸前极为可爱的两颗乳头，含住，在齿间吸吮舔咬，右手滑进Joe裤子里，大力揉捏着臀肉，顺着股缝摸向那处紧涩的穴口。他敏锐察觉到Joe身体一僵，于是只在括约肌附近抚摸几下，便来到Joe胯前，去撸那根硬挺起来的东西。  
Joe分开大腿坐在Sam腿上，被Sam玩弄得意乱情迷，没有意识到自己正向Sam全然敞开自己。Sam一只手在给他撸，一只手撑在他后背，不断从Joe颈后顺着脊椎摸向尾椎，不厌其烦地一遍又一遍。Joe觉得自己好像一只撒娇的猫，被摸得太舒服几乎快要发出呼噜呼噜的呻吟，就差屁股上缺条尾巴了。  
“Ellis先生。”Joe在Sam耳边低喘，“唔……”  
Sam撸着柱身时不忘偶尔照顾下缩紧的囊袋，嗯了一声算是回应，偏头亲他侧脸，将红得滴血的耳垂含进嘴里轻轻地咬。Joe胳膊环着Sam脖子，完全被阴茎上层叠的刺激掌控，生理和心理双重被支配的快感冲昏了头脑，他渐渐难以控制自己的音调，在射精时咬着Sam肩膀流泻出哭意。  
“乖孩子。”  
Sam单手就能将Joe纤弱的身子搂紧怀里，年轻人此刻的姿态，像极了他曾经操过的女孩子，容易掌控，不会挣扎，在爽的时候软着嗓子浪叫。  
Sam被射了一手，顺势脱了Joe的裤子，连同衬衫一起扒下来扔出老远，将精液抹在Joe经历过一次高潮后没那么紧张的后穴，按摩着肛口括约肌，挤进一根食指。  
“Joe，嘿，Joe，放松好吗，可以为我打开你自己吗？”  
他对Joe说话的语气温柔得像哄一个孩子，或引诱一只迷途的幼兽。  
Joe在他怀里乖顺地点头，尽力放松肠道让Sam插进第二第三根手指。闯进的异物在精液的润滑下模仿着性器抽插的动作扩张内壁。Sam实际上不是那么体贴的人，在对他招妓来的女人们他都很久没这么体贴了，他偶尔也招些男孩子，那些与女人截然不同的有精瘦肌肉的腰身和屁股更耐操，所以当对待男人时他通常玩得更开，因为不用担心他们被玩坏。  
他不想如此对待Joe。虽然内心有部分极为邪恶的地方无比渴望他那样做。但是不行。他不能用对待那些廉价的一次性消耗品的方式对待Joe。他还想玩他第二次，或许第三次，可不能太容易就将他吓跑，他看起来太容易被吓到了，也太容易被伤害了。  
这是Joe不懂的一点。他不懂自己的脆弱正是他吸引力所在，他让人能一眼窥见的弱点驱使着人类破坏的本能想去毁掉。他对此全不自知。而这不自知反增了他的魅力。  
Sam掐着Joe的腰抬起他的臀，对准自己挺立的阴茎按下去。Joe在他耳边发出可怜的哀叫，却没有太多推拒的姿态，看在Sam眼里，胯下坏心一顶，同时擒着腰向下狠压，屁股和胯几乎是撞在一起，来势汹汹的性器猛劈开紧窄肠道直插入深处。Joe这时想退缩已经太晚，他被钉死了。用Sam的阴茎。  
参议员的性器尺寸可观，此刻如榫入卯，牢牢楔进Joe身体里，钉住那具由于疼痛而在他怀里颤抖的身体。  
“对不起，对不起，Joe，是我太快了吗？”  
Sam腾出一只手挠Joe的头发，细软发丝在他掌心十分服帖。他故技重施，轻拍年轻人光裸的背，企图达到些安抚的效果。  
“我弄疼你了吗，Joe，看着我，告诉我。”  
Joe抬起头来，在Sam关切的眼神中眨下一滴泪，脸上楚楚可怜的神态一览无余。Sam只消一眼就明白了。Joe害怕Sam抛弃他。就像其他人抛弃他那样。所以他说。  
“没有，Ellis先生，没有。”  
Sam吻去他眼泪。吻他哭红的眼角，吻他宛如雕刻的鼻子，吻他泪迹未干的脸颊，吻他玫瑰花瓣染就的唇。他下身每挺动一下，Joe就发出一声哭噎，Sam也尽数吻掉，吞进肚子里。Joe所有含糊不清的呻吟，都被堵住，再换成更暧昧的音调从长吻的间隙跑出来。  
Sam猜Joe很久没做过了，或者他的身体本就敏感，从里到外，这具肉体的每一处都一碰就燃，充满着开发的可能性。Sam在自己捅进深处撞击前列腺时，想，他要拥有这个人。  
Joe被颠簸着，完全无力再想太多，抱紧Sam已经是他唯一能做的事。他上一秒还为自己竟然能发出那种声音而羞耻，下一秒就被顶弄着肠壁发出更加愉悦的腔调。他快要化在参议员怀里，他能感觉到，后穴被操出很多水，无比羞耻地在每次抽插时发出黏腻水声。脸在烧，而他不确定是因为快感还是羞怯。  
Sam停下来了，不是因为他要射。Joe得了片刻喘息，随即发现自己被托着屁股抱了起来，突然悬空的不安全感让他夹紧双腿，圈住Sam的腰。Sam就这么抱着他往浴室走，那里没受动作影响，仍紧紧咬合着。有操弄时被带出的肠液顺肛口流出，从Joe大腿根往下淌，他被体液在皮肤上流淌过的触觉烧得无地自容。  
Sam把Joe放在洗手台上，大力分开他的腿，龟头在肠壁上慢慢地磨，始终在腺体附近撞击着，然后又将他抱下来后入。Joe此时正对着镜子，他看着镜中自己被操得一塌糊涂的淫荡模样，自夏娃偷食禁果起烙印在人类灵魂中的原罪开始灼烫他的意识。羞耻。他本能地要转身，却因为后穴被Sam插着而动不了，只能哽咽着求Sam换个姿势，什么姿势都好。  
Sam没有听从。  
他反而强迫Joe直起身体正视镜中的自己。胳膊从后面环住他，从肩膀吻到侧脸，说。  
“这没有错，Joe，你不是罪恶，上帝流放人类是因畏惧其强大。我们不爱那根肋骨，不是我们的错。”他准确碾压在Joe肠道的敏感点，力道比之前都狠，Joe哀求的声音里哭腔明显，Sam不为所动顶了第二次，快而准，“性不是罪过，Joe。”  
Joe在Sam过于猛烈的冲刺里哭求着被操射在洗手台上。  
Sam随即射在Joe体内，浓稠的白浊在Sam撤出时从尚不能闭合的肛口流下大腿。他弯腰把还在高潮余韵里颤抖的Joe打横抱起来。  
“乖孩子。”他特别喜欢Joe的嘴唇，他觉得Joe的唇简直天生就是用来接吻的，他引诱着撬开唇齿，勾住和它主人一样胆小可爱的舌头。Joe又被吻得呜咽，在结束时埋头在Sam胸口，滚烫的脸贴着滚烫的皮肤。  
“跟我去华盛顿好吗？”  
两个人前后坐在浴缸里，Sam往手上挤洗发水，在Joe脑袋上揉出泡沫，轻轻柔柔地按压着头皮。  
这是他第二次问出这句话了，但却是第一次认真地发问。Sam不喜欢听到反对意见，政客都有这坏毛病，一有人说反对简直天都要翻了。如果被拒绝的话，Sam不确定自己还能不能问出第三次。他不是非Joe不可，但他现在确实很想要他。如果Joe同意的话，可以在自己身边先当个助理，如果他不喜欢泡在一群冠冕堂皇的政客里，他也可以找人把他安排进司法部。他愿意包养他，这没什么大不了的，他会买下一座精致的小公寓给Joe，让他做些自己喜欢的事，就像他的同僚对身边美艳的女秘书做的一样。  
Joe所要做的仅仅是开口说一个“yes”。  
对方在玩水上的泡沫。捞起来，捧在手掌，一个一个戳。Sam看到了，被可爱得发笑，左小臂架在joe脖子上把人向后揽倒在怀，Joe头上的泡沫弄了一身。  
“答应我，我不会说第三次了。”  
Sam刻意压沉了嗓子，带了几分他平时命令下属办事时的严肃。  
Joe果不其然僵了一瞬，然后在浴缸里调转身子面对Sam，一脸怕惹恼谁一样的谨慎。  
“我……”  
“说yes。”Sam捏住他下巴，“否则就什么也别说。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“yes。”这个单词仿佛有千斤重，他嘴唇开合轻吐出来，就用光了所有勇气。华盛顿。他想。这个城市注定和他有缘，他拒绝过的那扇门，兜兜转转最终还是朝他敞开了。  
男人的眉头舒展开，低头奖励他一个吻。他就知道。他已经把这只小兔子套牢了。  
Sam要赶第二天的飞机，时间太紧，他让Joe处理完这边的事情之后再过去。  
“一个星期，”Sam入睡前将Joe抱很紧，“一个星期之后，我必须在华盛顿见到你。”  
Joe点头，胳膊搭在Sam腰上，有一下没一下地摸男人后腰。  
Louis也这么抱过他，说过喜欢他，然后他离开。他不想夸大自己有多受伤多难过，礼物被讨厌，心意被践踏这种事，全地球随时随地都在发生，如果你去凌晨两点的酒吧、听凌晨三点的音乐电台，就会发现到处都在失恋，每个人都有酸楚的爱情。他不会是最惨的那个，即使他觉得自己真的很惨。他只有一颗心，不能让它一直碎着，那样太可怜了，也太可悲，不管躲被窝里哭多久，总要把那些碎片拼起来揉捏揉捏，塞回胸腔里凑合着继续用。  
没什么大不了的。地球上所有人都在如此生活。  
Joe伸脖子凑到Sam面前索要一个晚安吻。他如同渴望一个拥抱、渴望一份爱那样渴望一个吻，他怀疑自己是否患上了肌肤饥渴症。  
Sam回吻他，两个人温热的唇厮磨在一起，干燥变湿润。  
“晚安。”  
第二天是被手机铃声吵醒，Joe睡眼惺忪地接起来，小声应着。  
Stretch在那边一顿暴躁，Joe担心吵醒Sam，调小音量下床躲进浴室。Sam要赶十一点的飞机，现在才六点，他不想那么早弄醒他。  
嗯嗯呀呀含糊应付着Stretch在那头一句接一句也不知道在埋怨什么的浑话，Joe打个哈欠，只勉强听出来是不满意他夜不归宿。  
“不用担心啦……嗯，没什么事……就算不等我你也熬夜吧……陛下不是说下周才去度蜜月吗怎么今天就要走……那我知道了……不用来接我，我开车了，等下自己回去……真的不用，你别来！不准来！”  
挂了电话头脑已经彻底清醒了，满耳朵都是Stretch吵闹的嗓音，他真的通宵了吗，怎么还这么有活力呢。  
回去时发现Sam竟然已经醒了，开了阅读灯在查阅邮件，见Joe出来了便放下手机。  
“有事？”  
“没什么。对不起，吵醒你了。”Joe掀开被子爬进来，在Sam伸过来的臂弯里躺好，“等下我送你去机场。”  
“不用。”Sam揉了揉他头发，翻身压上来，膝盖分开Joe两腿，“别来送我，除非你跟我一起走。”  
Joe被“一起”这个词冲击到，从尾椎骨升起一种异样的酥麻，有新生的血液涌进他心脏，流淌过那些马虎拼凑起来的碎片，嵌在裂缝里化作心脏的一部分。一起。他想到Sam在说这个词时可能在脑内勾勒了未来的场景，关于他们的可能性，关于虚幻未来的期许。Louis就不会对他说这种话，Louis从不许诺，从不给予他多余的期待。  
Joe觉得自己已经拥有了某种未来。  
这种不确定的可能性让他心甘情愿打开了自己，被Sam占有和填满。他不想做一个空壳，太冷了，他想有个人拥抱他，给他爱，恨也好，让他确定自己存在着就好。  
Sam怀疑自己昨天的酒还没醒，他在大清早就有种微醺的醉意，射在Joe身体里的同时涌上一股前所未有的冲动。  
应该带他一起走。


	2. pwp

以下完全是本人私心想搞Joe，不属于任何平行世界，口味阴暗，看预警  
预警  
※R-18  
※非自愿性行为  
※Sam/Joe、Mob  
※dirty talk、微SM

Sam气定神闲地坐在沙发里看眼前这过于香艳的场景自慰。  
那个他带过来的年轻人，那个信任着他的Joe Pitt，那个价值观正直到令人心疼的小律师。嘴里插着不知第几根阴茎，屁股里含着一根老二，肿胀的阴茎根部用领带打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，柱端被憋得充血。  
Sam已经射过一次，虽然还硬着，但欲望没有那么强烈。他欣赏着这场刺激眼球的淫秽表演，腾出一只手去端酒杯，另一只手从性器上放开，去拉连在Joe脖间choker上的锁链。年轻男人嘴里塞得满满当当，被猛拉得咳嗽，不得已吐出那根巨物，在Sam并没有松缓的力道下艰难地爬过来。  
怎么会这样呢。Sam无比疼惜地抚摸Joe的脸，由衷发出感叹。Joe的眼睛始终泛着雾蒙蒙泪光，眼角红得像锦鲤的尾巴，鼻子由于哭噎而抽动，双唇被吻和抽插蹂躏到红肿。可即使这样，这张脸上的五官还是拼凑出一副楚楚可怜的无辜来。  
真是要命。  
Sam弯下身掐住Joe的脖子。可怜化作痛苦浮现，Joe却不敢去掰他的手。窒息让濒临死亡的大脑分泌内啡肽，内啡肽带来愉悦，就好像死亡也没那么可怕，他可以在濒死的幻觉中到达高潮。  
Sam松了手。  
即使精液、鲜血、浑浊不堪的体液，污染上这具身体，即使他婊子似的细腰被干得直不起来，即使排队要操他的人射在他里面的精液将他喂很饱。这个人，还是一抬眼就纯洁得令人惭愧。  
他那么无辜。他甚至都不懂这个世界怎么了。总是在自我怀疑中被迫一次次献出自己，想是不是自己哪里做错了。是这个世界太脏了。而且会越来越脏，也从未干净过。只要人类存在一天，肮脏就不会从地球上消失。自然都知道进化出人类是个错误，人类却自诩神明。  
“纯洁是罪恶你知道吗Joe，是罪恶。”  
Sam把Joe的嘴按在自己老二上，不顾Joe呕吐的本能一次次深喉。  
“你太美好了，我想看你碎掉。”  
这个世界配不上你，所以你要堕落。不要再用那种眼神看着我了，不要再露出那种表情了，不要再让我快乐又痛苦。  
Sam在攀上顶峰时坠下深崖。  
不要使我快乐又痛苦，因快乐总是转瞬，痛苦却永恒。

（我为什么突然哲学我为什么我也不懂我为什么我好糟糕……）


End file.
